ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Console Prices
Over time, the price of video game consoles has changed. The following is a list of prices and when they were made effective. Note that although only American prices are shown, similar price cuts were usually made around the same time worldwide in most cases. Also note that in the case of there being multiple skus, the lowest cost is used by default. Generation 5 This generation was marked by Sega and Nintendo matching each other price drop by price drop, with a minor to moderate sized drop every year or so. Note the relatively late final drop for the Saturn, which was in production for longer than the N64 was. Saturn *September 2, 1995 - $299 *September 26, 1996 - $249 *May 1997 - $199 *August 1998 - $149 *August 1999 - $129 *October 2000 - $99 *May 2002 - $49 Nintendo 64 *September 26, 1996 - $249 *May 1997 - $199 *August 1998 - $149 *September 1999 - $129 *November 2000 - $99 Generation 6 This generation was marked by Nintendo and Sega cutting prices more independently of each other's actions, with some exceptions such the May 2002 price drop, which was the result of Sega and Nintendo each trying to have the cheapest console on the market. Note that Sega charged $10 a month for online play until September 2003, when the price was lowered to $5 a month. The $5 a month fee would last until Dreamcast online services were discontinued in late 2012. Dreamcast *September 2000 - $199 *May 2002 - $179 *May 2003 - $149 *May 2004 - $129 *April 2006 - $99 GameCube *November 2001 - $199 *May 2002 - $149 *September 2003 - $129 *April 2005 - $99 Generation 7 Prices were slower to fall this generation, due to the increased demand for home consoles in general and the higher initial prices than the 6th generation systems. Note that subscriptions to SegaNet for the Pluto had varied costs, ranging from $5 to $10 a month depending on the bulk of time purchased Pluto *November 11, 2006 - $300 *August 2007 - $280 *September 2008 - $200 *June 2010 - $150 *October 2012 - $130 Revolution *November 19, 2006 - $300 *November 2008 - $250 *September 2010 - $200 *October 2012 - $150 Generation 8 Eclipse *November 11, 2012 - $300 Stream *November 18, 2012 - $300 Game Boy Color *November 18, 1998 - $80 Advance Note: Rather than having price cuts, the GameBoy Advance would have several improved models over the course of its life until the Nitro came out. *June 11, 2001 - $100 *September 13, 2005 - $75 *June 2007 - $50 Nitro *February 2006 - $150 *August 2008 - $130 *June 6, 2011 - $100 3DS *November 2011 - $200 *October 2012 - $170 *October 2013 - $130 Neo Geo Handhelds Pocket *1998 - $70 Pocket Color *1999 - $70 *2001 - $50 Portable *December 2001 - $150 *October 2002 - $120 *March 2004 - $100 *November 2005 - $80 Gold *November 2005 - $150 *August 2006 - $130 *September 2007 - $100 X *December 14, 2010 - $300 *December 2011 - $250 *December 18, 2012 - $200 Category:Economy